


Gloves

by galacticyarn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Future Fic, Kink Discovery, M/M, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Mika appreciates gloves, hands, and Shu. Especially Shu's hands in gloves.





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This is more of a cute (?) porn set earlier when they're figuring out their interests.

One day, Mika found himself lugging more than his fair share of a big haul from the flea market. _Some_ people might have overlooked vintage curtains or antique bits of metal, but Shu knew better than those tasteless idiots. Manufacturers simply didn't make things like they used to. Approximately 70% of the goods would go toward planned projects while the remainder would fill up his stash and give him inspiration in the future. Consequently, Mika was hustling to keep up with Shu, perspiring more than he liked. He thought his arms would fall off before they reached home, but at long last they arrived, his arms intact. They dropped their haul in the storage corner and Mika collapsed onto the bed rather than take a seat near the mess of sewing items lest he find himself the target of anger. All the way back Shu had been quiet and frowning slightly, and this he continued as he tidied and made room for his new stuff.

"It was kinda crowded back there, huh?" Mika remarked. "Are you okay?" They had gone right at opening to avoid the growing crowds as the day went on, but it had still been rather more people than Shu would have preferred and Mika knew it.

"I'll survive." Shu was curt as he folded, rolled, and otherwise jammed things into drawers. As big as his bedroom was, he was almost past the point of using it as a studio yet he stubbornly refused to move his work to another room. When he finished, he placed his hands on his hips and gazed at the result. After some time of this, Mika spoke.

"Master, won't you come here?" He patted the space beside him as Shu turned, brows furrowed.

"Are you inviting me to my own bed?"

"Let's snuggle." He smiled and patted the bed again. "I guarantee you will feel better."

Shu walked over, his shoulders in a rigid line as he sat. Mika wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his side. "You're always so uptight," he said amusedly. " _You're_ borderline careless," Shu retorted. He sat stiffly for a few more moments until he reached for the back of Mika's head, winding his fingers through the hair. After the tension had dissipated, they continued in easy silence.

"Oh! Right." Shu looked over as Mika jumped up and dashed to his bag, from which he extracted a small object and carried back to the bed. "I wanted to double check the fit before finishing the hem." He profferred a wad of charmeuse silk in a rich shade of wine. The silk had a beautiful luster and looked rather sumptuous; it was a good thing gloves could be made from a very small amount fabric. Shu coolly picked up one glove, examining it thoroughly before pulling it on his hand. He took the other and did the same. The stitching was fine and did not show at the seams despite the close fit. Extending his fingers, he inspected the back of the gloves. The hem was slightly cropped and lay flat against the skin below his wrists, with a small gap of flesh between gloves and sleeve. He flipped his hands over, languidly curling and straightening his fingers to get a feel for the silk.

"I have no complaints." Much time and effort had clearly gone into the gloves, and as the years passed, he could honestly say Mika's work met his standards.

At this Mika grinned and plopped back on the bed. "I know you still have all those old ones, but I thought a new pair would be nice," he said, cheeks flushed with pleasure.

"For what occasion?" Shu made to peel off the gloves.

"No!" Shu gave him the side-eye. "I mean, no special occasion. I was just hoping you would wear them. Now." He fidgeted under Shu's gaze.

"Are we playing some kind of game?" Mika nodded enthusiastically. Shu thought for a bit and then reached one hand to lightly comb Mika's hair with the tips of his gloved fingers.

"I suppose I can play along." 

Chortling with satisfaction, Mika clasped Shu's other hand. His fingers were warm against the cool of the silk as he looked at Shu with more unease than he had in a while. "If you would," he swallowed, "touch me..."

Wordlessly, Shu slid his fingers through Mika's hair and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. Mika had shut his eyes reflexively and now he opened them to look up uncertainly. Gliding his fingers down Mika's cheeks and along his jaw, Shu left another kiss on his temple.

"I didn't know if you would be into it..." 

"I can't say no to you." Shu brought one hand to the black leather choker on Mika's neck. In the center was a heart shaped O ring pressing against his throat, under which he slid one finger. "But this?" 

Mika laughed nervously. "I thought it worked with the flat collar on my shirt. Does it not?"

Shu pet Mika gently on the head, smoothing down his fluffy hair only for it to spring back up. "Never mind that. You are wearing too much clothing for touching, and I can't take anything off while wearing gloves."

Fingers trembling slightly, he undid the buttons on his shirt and took it off, snapping out the wrinkles before carefully laying the garment aside. He looked expectantly at Shu, who was sitting with his arms crossed. "Your trousers?" he said mockingly. Mika looked him, open-mouthed, before hastily undoing the fly, yanking off his jeans with his socks, folding them in half, and laying them on his shirt. His cheeks were faintly pink as he stood dumbly in only his underwear and the collar.

"Master, should I undress you?"

Looking amused, Shu stood and uncrossed his arms. Mika bumbled through the dainty buttons on the front of the shirt, the cold metal of the buckle on the purely decorative belt, and the zip fly. He looked uncertainly at Shu, who lifted his arms to indicate the cuffs on his sleeves. There was never enough ease to simply pull the sleeves over his hands; all the buttons had to be done and undone every time. Having undone the cuffs, Mika pulled gently on one sleeve until the shirt was half off, and he repeated on the other side. 

Mika folded the shirt with care and set it atop his own. His heart beat too fast as he knelt to tug on Shu's trousers, which were not loose enough to simply fall down. Shu stepped out of the puddle of his trousers and fine wool socks and watched, fascinated, as Mika gently set these on the pile. They looked at each other in their underwear until Shu reached one hand out and Mika stepped close. Shu clasped Mika's shoulders and gave them a squeeze, curious how it would feel through the gloves. Gliding his hands down Mika's triceps, elbows, and forearms, he intertwined their fingers and watched the little smile on Mika's face bloom into a tinkling laugh.

"Why don't you get on the bed?" 

Feeling reassured, Mika climbed onto the big bed and sat, knees to chest. Shu crawled after him, setting one hand on Mika's foot and running it up his calf, the silk gliding over all the hairs, pressing at the inside of his knee until Mika spread his legs. Moving closer, Shu ran his hands over the top of Mika's thighs, pressing deeply into the quadriceps, and grazed his fingers along the back, just tickling the underside of Mika's knee. 

"Master, a kiss...?"

Ghosting his knuckles along the sides of Mika's face, Shu leaned in to oblige. Pressing the fingers of one hand into the taut muscle connecting Mika's neck and shoulder, he traced his other hand down Mika's chest, over a nipple, curling the fingers into the elastic waist of his underwear, and gave it a light snap. Mika startled.

"Um, actually," he said breathily. "If you would take one glove off..." Shu looked at him curiously before removing one glove and tossing it in the direction of their clothing pile. Mika took this freed hand, warm and damp with sweat, and kissed the back as he rubbed a thumb over the four fingers. He kissed a bony knuckle and moved his hand to grip Shu's wrist as he licked at the tip of Shu's fingers, kissed the pad of one finger, razing his tongue against one smoothly filed nail, and took two fingers in his mouth. The flesh along the palm side was soft against his tongue as he sucked, contrasting pleasantly with the slight callouses on the other side. Flicking his gaze up, he reveled in the sight of Shu, cheeks pink, lips parted, and looking almost surprised. Pressing his tongue into the web between the fingers, Mika looked back down and felt satisfied at the bulge in Shu's little pink underwear. With a final lick he pulled Shu's fingers from his mouth and watched the saliva drip as Shu looked at him, dumbfounded.

He smiled. "Master, should I suck your dick too?"

In response Shu hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his briefs and wiggled them off. He didn't bother chucking them into their pile as he was too distracted by the feelings that had been awakened in him since the start of their exchange. "A kiss," he demanded, eyes on Mika's reddened, puffy mouth, lone gloved hand grabbing at Mika's forearm. Always eager to please, Mika gave him a kiss, soft and slow like he had been taught. "If you would sit on the edge," he murmured against the hot pink of Shu's cheek. Shu scooted onto the edge of the mattress and Mika sank to his knees on the floor. Laying one hand on Shu's thigh, he went right to Shu's cock, licking along the underside, jamming as much of the length in his mouth as he could, pressing his tongue against the tip. The quiet hitches in breath told him to keep going and the still gloved hand Shu ran through his hair sent a tingle down his spine. Still licking, he pushed his underwear down to his knees and wrapped one hand around his own cock, stroking himself to the same rhythm. Shu curled his fingers against Mika's scalp, breathing erratically, his other hand clenching the blanket. One final lick and he gasped, filling Mika's mouth. Mika swallowed. Placing his hands on the bed, he rose, his underwear falling around his ankles.

"Master, will you help me finish?" He looked down at Shu, cheeks and lips red, suddenly a little nervous. In a haze, Shu looked up at him before taking his gloved hand and brushing it along Mika's hip, squeezing his ass, leisurely wrapping his hand around Mika's cock, gripping lightly, stroking at an even tempo, observing the contrast between buttery, deep red silk and the flesh. Mika whimpered and gasped as Shu enjoyed the glide of the silk. Moving faster, Shu looked up at Mika, with his head tilted back, chest rising with each ragged breath until he came. Shu removed his hand before any of it dribbled onto the silk. 

"I should get to work," he said, frowning at his hand.

"Let's take a nap first." Mika reached for Shu's gloved hand and gingerly pulled the silk off, collected the fallen second glove, and set both on their pile of clothing. They slipped under the blankets. 

Mika curled onto his side, mumbling into the pillow, "I always did like your hands."


End file.
